


Hankvin Drabbles

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal AU, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Support Group AU, meeting at a wedding au, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: Drabbles made Hankvin since I don't have the dedication or attention span to be making full length fics.





	1. Reverse AU + First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was hella rushed but i wanted to make something for them! There's just ....so much wrong with this but i'm posting it anyway

At first, the two of them were merely indifferent to one another. GV200 had been there longer, donated to the station from a wealthy family who used him as a part of a private police force they owned. They upgraded and found no use for him any longer, but in a moment of philanthropy, donated GV200 to the DPD. The scar across the bridge of his nose was proof enough of his use and experience, but it didn't do anything for his people skills.

HK800 was a state-of-the-art model, not created in the way typical androids were made. He had grizzled features that gave him a fatherly appeal and set people at easy. He was made for social interaction, and detective work and in that regard vastly superior GV200.

However, Hank never made him feel that way. Hank always made him feel like he was more than just an outdated model that had been tossed aside. Hank always seemed to listen for whatever ‘wisdom’ Gavin provided. Gavin always felt the need to prove himself, Hank let him and would rein him in when he got too ahead of himself.

* * *

Their first meeting and mission had been less than pleasant. Gavin had gotten into a fight with Hank. Caught the other android staring for 0.01 seconds longer than he deemed necessary.

“The fuck you lookin’ at, you old fuck?” he had bit out at him.

Hank replied the way he was programmed to.

“If anyone’s the ‘old fuck’ it’s you, model GV200.” The number itself a grim reminder of his age.

Gavin threw the first punch of course. He was threatened to be dismantled if he had done it again. He couldn’t read Hank’s expression after that.

Hank was the only one who understood him. Eventually, the two got closer. He would spot him in the breakroom making coffee for his human partner alongside him. It was hard not to notice the perpetually calculating eyes. Hank had apologized for his behavior and Gavin told him to stop being such a kiss ass that it was over with.

Things had gotten better after that. They would get the coffee for their partners at the same time and would often have conversations that exceeded more than small talk.

There was a rivalry of course, but nothing malicious, just something that resembled something akin to coworkers, or even friends. There were moments of deviancy that would glint in their eyes when it came to the rush of competing. They made each other feel _alive_.

Gavin would feel the creak of his artificial bones when chasing a perp. An old injury that never quite got fixed. A rattle deep in the metal of his bones as he chased anyone, sometimes it made him feel like he was falling apart.   
  
Hank was much faster than he always be faster than he was. He was better with people. Closer with his partner. He didn’t know what it was inside him, but seeing Hank being better than him angered him. Not that he was succeeding at his function, but that if Gavin couldn’t keep up, he would be replaced, and he would never see Hank or his partner again. It left him feeling hallow inside. He didn’t like it. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Too deviant. Too human. 

Maybe it was better to not let Hank close. It was hard when the man was constantly with him. It started out by just not acknowledging him. He would make his partner’s coffee earlier than Hank did in order to avoid bumping into him. He knew Hank knew what he was doing, he could see the shine of sadness from behind those blue artificial eyes. Gavin tried not staring into them for long fear he would get lost in them. The guilt tugged more with each tactic used to push away with cruel words and bitter looks. 

Their partners had headed home for the day, their duties weighing heavily on their shoulders, desperately needing some rest. Now, they were alone, without their partners as a buffer. They didn't need to speak, but they had been so ingrained with human mannerism it was strange not to. The night would drag on with the occasional perp walking into the station with some beat cops as escorts. 

_‘Meet me in the closet of the evidence locker in 5 minutes’_ a message had been sent to Gavin at 1:05 A.M. It had surprised him to say the least.

Gavin flicked his eyes up from his terminal to look at Hank, whose eyes were still stuck on his screen. Gavin wondered what that was about, a blue arrow and 'SOFTWARE INSTABILITY' flickered in his peripheral vision with feelings that came attached to the message.

After a moment, Hank got up, without giving Gavin so much as a courteous glance and headed towards the evidence locker room. Gavin went back to staring at the now organized files on his terminal.

2 minutes and 15 seconds left until he was supposed to meet Hank in the evidence room locker. Gavin slowly started getting up, he could hear the creaking of the metal rods inside of his body, trying to ignore the feeling of insecurity he shouldn't be feeling. He shouldn't care. Once he was no longer useful, he would be disposed of and replaced, that's how it was supposed to be...Wasn't it?

People paid him little mind. Just another mindless machine off to do some boring tedious work that humans shouldn't bother themselves with. His mind went through approximately 420 multiple possibilities as to why Hank would want to see him in the evidence locker. Alone.

They had little privacy at the station, their charging stations were in full view as it was located in the middle of the station. Anything with a level of secrecy needed to be discussed in the closet of the evidence locker. Whatever it was, it must have been important. Another message of 'SOFTWARE INSTABILITY' appeared in the corner of his vision.

He sped up his pace as the timer counted down closer to the agreed time. He entered the evidence locker and quickly located the closet. He turned the knob and found Hank standing there in the middle of the room, the dim light making him seem older than his model should look. Gavin fully came in and made sure to lock the door behind him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and his head cocked to the side, a human mannerism he had picked up that was now second nature.

"What's with the sudden super-secret meeting, old timer?" he bit out, a smirk tugs on the corner of his mouth at the name, ironically used since Gavin was older than he was by a year.

Hank's serious expression turn into one of a twinge of indifference, but his eyes shone with hurt. It made Gavin thirium pump stagger. He should really get that checked out, but his diagnostics check didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He shouldn’t be feeling this type of way over an expression for someone who should mean nothing to him.

"It's not something I can put into words." Hank rolls up his sleeve and removes the skin from his arm revealed pearly white plastic.

Gavin looks at the other man wearily. Hesitant, yet Hank comes in closer and Gavin follows suite. Hank takes hand into his, fingers interlacing with one another. His thorium pump staggers again.

All of Hank's memories, thoughts on work, Connor, Nines, people he's met and lastly...Gavin. Every piece of information about Hank. In turn, Hank now knew everything Gavin did. His face saddened.

“Is that why you’ve been like this? Because you think they’re going to dispose of you again?”

“Shut up this isn’t about me!” he had said defensively. 

“I wouldn’t let them. I wouldn’t let them take you.” he assured with a tone that he hadn’t heard in his voice before. 

“You couldn’t do a damn thing about it.”

Hank revealed something else to Gavin with another surge of information streaming into the older model. 

Gavin's eyes snapped open, his grip tightening instinctively, "You're a... deviant." he realizes he's holding Hank's hand with excessive force and loosens his grip. He doesn't want to let go.

"Yeah."

Gavin flipped through the memories again. Each one feeling everything Hank could. He could feel his hurt each time Gavin said something cruel. He could feel warmth each time he saw the corners of his mouth curl into a satisfied smirk. He would feel a deep pit of jealousy when he watched he own back walk away with Nines.

"Because of me?" Gavin tried to gather all the information.

A _ll Hank can hear is crashing and shouting. Connor hadn't arrived yet, but Nines and Gavin were the first on the scene. Hank wasn't issued a gun, and was told to stay back, but he couldn't. Something was telling him to go. He did. Running up the stairs he hid behind a wall keeping an eye on the scene. Their perp with a gun pointed at Richard, Gavin standing a few feet away from him scanning the scene._

_Hank couldn't do anything. He was too far to take the gun or even sacrifice himself. The man was speaking in loud bursts, angering himself as Nines tried to calm him down. It didn't work. The man raised the gun and squeezed his eyes shut along with pulling the trigger. Hank took this chance to tackle the man to the ground, hoping, yet knowing he was too late._

_He turned to Nines expecting to see Gavin by his side aiding him. But all he saw was the once white wall splattered with blue._

_Nines was crouched over his partner, the wires in his chest exposed as the bullet had shot clean through him hitting a main thirium tube. The floor had puddles of thirium, Gavin clasping onto Nines' hand, the man looking calm, but the facade clearly close to breaking. Hank saw the look they gave each other. Emotion. Their eyes were both full of emotion. Gavin had never looked at him like that before. He had never seen Detective Richard this frazzled about anything either. Something broke inside of him._

_*^DEVIANT^*_

_"Step aside, Detective. We need to get him to a Cyberlife facility." with more hostility in his voice than_

_Richard looked up at him, his mask coming back into that of professional steel gaze, caught in his moment of vulnerability._

_"Of course, no, I can take him, you stay with the perpetrator." Nines had directed._

_"I think it best you do. I will transfer some of my own thirum to keep him activated enough to get to the Cyberlife facility." it was a lie, Gavin would be fine, Hank just wanted to be there for him._

_"Whatever you think is best, I'll tell my brother when he gets here."_

_"Thank you, Detective."_

Gavin replayed through memories, through the emotions. He couldn't understand them....but he felt them. He moved his free hand to cup Hank's cheek, the android's eyes widened at the sudden touch, his LED flickering yellow.   
  
He had remembered that. He knew his partner had a 12% chance of living from such a wound. It was a risk he couldn’t take. They had also gotten off on a rough start but the two had become very real friend. Nines was his first friend. But just a friend. 

They peered into each other’s eyes just for the sake of just wanting to look at each other. Gavin couldn't take it anymore and pulled Hank into a kiss. Neither of them had done it before, they only had the knowledge they had from the internet and seeing it done in person.

It was awkward, and uncoordinated and perfect in every conceivable way.

They didn’t need air but felt the need to restrain themselves. Gavin’s lips were slightly puffy, and his cheeks tinted a light blue. Their skin of their hand’s still exposed in a shiny white plastic.

They didn’t say anything for a long time but pressed their foreheads together and smiled. 


	2. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overworked Gavin finds himself knocking out on the couch. Who puts this blanket on him?

Gavin had been pulling long ass shifts. At first, it was just to prove himself and make a name for himself as a detective. But now, years later, it was because he couldn’t sleep. He lived off break room coffee, cigarettes and occasional protein bar. He only went home to feed his cats and provide them with some company. Then it was back to the station or to whatever crime scene had just been called in. He was running on fumes, but he couldn’t stop.

The stained couch with crumbs all over it looked so comfortable all of a sudden. He was waiting for the next pot of coffee to finish. Maybe he could just sit down. That’s it. He looked around to see if anyone was in the break room and made his way over when he saw the coast was clear. He let out a honest to God moan finally laying down on the couch that smelled like ass. He snuggled against himself.

He could just rest his eyes. Just for a minute he wasn’t going to sleep. His eyes flickered closed and the next time he woke up the was a blanket draped over him and Hank over by the coffee machine. Gavin sat up rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“Building a rocket, the fuck does it look like I’m doing I’m getting coffee.” Hank grumbled going back to pouring the steaming cup of coffee into his ‘I hate Mondays’ mug.

“How long was I out?” the grogginess clinging to his voice, the thick fog that was clouding his mind seemingly dispersing from the short nap. He must have really needed it but he still felt like shit. 

“Dunno. About 20 minutes? I just got here.”

“Who put this blanket on me?”

“Jesus Christ Reed just shut your mouth. Go back to sleep or something. Better yet go home.” Hank lets out a breath of frustration waving him off suddenly becoming very interested in his coffee

“You’re not supposed to drive sleep deprived, dumbass. It’s just as bad as driving drunk.” Reed finally admitted to being sleep deprived. He might as well just knock out on the couch. He shouldn’t have run himself into the ground like this maybe he could have gone home and knocked out on his bed that didn’t smell like ass. 

“I get off in about an hour I’ll drop you off. Get some shut eye. Don’t ask me about it and accept something nice for once.”

Gavin’s complaints died on his tongue. Sleep sounded so good, and who was he to turn down a free ride? Deep down he was thankful to Hank for the ride, the crush he had buried down making a small resurgence. He looked away before he could dwell on it more. 

“Whatever.” Was all he said before sinking back down into the couch his eyes shutting and quickly falling back asleep, soft snores escaping his lips. 

Hank face melts into a fond smile from the counter, the wrinkles seemingly washing away from his face. He waits a couple moments before quietly making his way over and fixing the blanket. His hand made it’s way to brush a stray strand of Gavin’s hair away from his sleeping face. 

“Stupid asshole.” without a hint of malice in his voice.


	3. Paranormal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a ghost that has been dead for about 30 years, living alone in this empty house. That is, until Hank comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's hella time jumps just because I can only write the scenes I think. Sorry you don't get to see how they get together.  
> warning: mentions/suicide attempt

It’s been cold in here for so long. The house was empty for awhile because not many people were living in Detroit. A lot of people were leaving after the riots and the economic decline which left lots of houses empty. Which meant Gavin was alone for a very long time.

Gavin died in 2018 at 36 years old. His house was getting robbed and guy shot him in a main artery in his leg. He bled out before the man had even finished raiding his house. Gavin woke up to what he assumed was a few weeks later. He tried to leave the house, but he couldn’t and had a lot of trouble touching his own things. If he tried hard enough and concentrated, he could just nudge them, but it wasn’t worth the effort most of the time. His belongings were sold by his family and the rest was donated. They looked sad, but not too broken up about it. They were never really close, so he wasn’t all too surprised. Assholes. His cats were the only one that seemed to miss him but they left along with his family.

He screamed but no one could hear him. The loneliness was unbearable sometimes. He wondered what he did to deserved being trapped in a house for who knows how long. Weeks turned into months and months into years.

The worst thing about being dead is that he was so bored and lonely. He kind of wish someone else died before him so he could at least have someone to talk to. Years past and the neighborhood didn’t change much. In the distance he could see Detroit rebuilding once again, with large factories. A big part of him wished he could see the change up close, but he was stuck far away in this house.

Then suddenly someone moved in. Someone broken and who looked like he was one foot in the grave had finally moved into his house. With a dog that resembled the size of a horse. Gavin tried to hide the excitement from himself. This is the first person to be living here since…. well shit it’s been a long ass time.

He studied the man’s features as close as he could, it was strange to be this close to someone and not have them see you. He looked worn and smelled drunk. Fuck, this guy was an alcoholic. He had some deep personal issues. The first night the man was home he hadn’t even touched the boxes that was full of his stuff…well everything except the photo of a child. He watched as the man drank himself into a stupor cradling the picture and sobbing into the night. Shit, this was depressing. The guy had really been through it. Gavin couldn’t help but move in closer, he just didn’t want to feel so useless. He wanted to help the man even if just a little. But he couldn’t.

The ghost moved in closer his hand brushing through the man’s shoulder and he saw the man’s cries hitch and stop as he shuddered.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” The man said.

Gavin’s eye widened. Was that a response to him? He looked at his own hand and decided to move his hand through the man’s body again. The man once again shuddered.

“What the fuck is that?” wiping his eyes and staggering to his feet as he lumbered over to the kitchen to see if any window were open. They weren’t.

Gavin cracked a smile for the first time in decades and let out a breath that didn’t exist. He actually made contact. It was something small but there was something that proved his existence.

His eye roamed over to the man who was no vomiting in the kitchen sink the letting out choked sobs with each pause. He wonders what happened to him. All Gavin can do is watch as the man collapse into himself. Gavin moved over to the picture frame on the floor. It was faced down.

The exertion of energy wasn’t worth it, he was more concerned with the man vomiting his stomach out at the sink.

—-

“I want to be with you. There’s no point in living anymore. Everyone I love is on the other side.” Hank said gripping the handgun on the table, already half drunk on a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Gavin’s face fell into one of disbelief and it morphed into one of rage. The cups in the kitchen shaking from the intense emotions.

“You fuckin’ prick! I’d give anything to be alive and you’re going to throw it away for what? For some shitty ghost? Because you’re feeling bad about yourself?!” Gavin was furious that Hank would even think of seriously ending his life. He knew the man needed help, but this was the first time something like this had happened. The gun seemed too real and so did Hank’s pain.

“Yeah! Okay! I have no one left. You and Cole are the only ones that matter to me and you’re on the other side. Please, Gav.” Hank is asking with pleading eyes and his hands starting to shake. He begged for the end. Wanted nothing more than to hold Gavin and his son again.

Gavin’s eyes softened and floated over to the table, his cold dead hands going through Hank’s warm live ones.

“You have all of eternity to be with me and Cole. If you won’t live for yourself, live for us, baby.” His hands ghosting over Hank’s cheeks, wanting to wipe the tears off his face but he couldn’t.

Hank stayed silent finding comfort in the cold pressure pressed against his cheeks. He flicked his blue eyes up to meet Gavin’s.

“I just…I want to hold you so bad.” His voice lowered to a whisper, and full certainty.

“I know, Hank. I wanna be there for you. I wanna be able to wake up and have you be the one holding me. I wanna be pressed up with you against the couch when we watch whatever shitty movie you pick. I wanna hold your hand when we go out. I want everything with you Hank…but it can’t happen. At least, not now.” He reminded him. 

“Just…stay alive. I need you to be alive in case…” _‘in case you change your mind about me’_ he added mentally. Hank put the pieces together. Ever the detective.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone. You’ll always have me in life and death.” his voice sincere, the corners of his eyes crinkling fondly. 

Gavin couldn’t help the sappy smile tugging on his lips. His none existent heart skipping a beat anyway.

“Good.”

Hank took his hand off the gun and moved his hand to meet Gavin’s.

“You’ll always have me.” He reminded him, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to just feel his skin pressed against his.

“And I’ll always wait for you.”


	4. Twelve Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds himself at rock bottom after Cole's death. He gets himself clean and engages with a twelve-step program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent to me as a prompt at my tumblr https://vaxreed.tumblr.com/
> 
> There’s a lot of inaccuracies but I did quite of bit of research to make it appropriate for fanfic and for the sake of their romance. Shoutout to Church and Monica from the HankVin discord with helping me find sources and information.

“Hi, my name’s Gavin, and I’ve been clean for 5 years.”  
  


Murmured greetings washed over the small circle. Hank was here for the first time after hitting rock bottom. Connor had pleaded him to get clean after he found him on the floor, pale and a bullet hole a few inches away from his head in the wall.  
  


Connor was patient with this process and took up all his work while he was in rehab. Getting sober was probably the most difficult thing he’s gone through, aside from Cole’s death, which he is still recovering him. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever feel free from the deep emptiness he has in his chest. That boy was everything to him, and he was ripped away from him. There was no escape except at the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  


Now, he was in this twelve-step program. He didn’t think they worked, but he had promised Connor he would try. It made him feel like he was weak for needing help like this. It was sad to see so many young people here who were taken by the bottle so young.  
  


The man who was currently speaking seemed about 20 years his junior. He heard him say he was clean for 3 years; it seems like this program kept a tight community that had members from all lengths of sobriety. It also told him that he would be struggle with the itch to drink his sorrows for his entire life.  
  


“I’m gonna cut the bullshit. It’s never easy, but it gets easier. I can go through the liquor aisle and not stop.” After the man finished speaking the group leader asked if anyone else would like to share.  
  


“We seem to have a new member. You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, but if we can put a name to the face.” the group leader smiled at him and Hank felt the eyes on him.  
  


He felt intense steely gaze of the man who just spoke on him; he felt his fingers fidget.  
  


“Yeah, um, my name’s Hank. I’ve been clean for 3 weeks now.” and people murmured greetings and congratulations. His eyes found it hard to leave the battered stranger. Gavin was it?  
  


“I recommend the new people of our group find a sponsor. There’s an old saying ‘Stick with the winners’ we have plenty of people here who have been at this a long time in their journey you should consider.” they left with goals they wanted to complete and took a coffee break.  
  


The stranger kept eyeing him. Hank had about enough. He strode up to him, paper coffee cup in hand.  
  


“Somethin’ wrong with your eyes?” trying hard to suppress the hostility in his voice. This guy had been eyeing him since he got here and it was starting to piss him off.  
  


The man didn’t look phased at his aggression, like he’s numb to it at this point. His eyes instead lit up with curiosity.  
  


“I’ve seen you before.”  
  


Hank stiffened at this. This was supposed to anonymous which was supposed to bring him comfort at not being recognized.  
  


“Calm down, I don’t actually know you, as in we’ve never met. I’m Detective Reed.” giving him a half wave.  
  


A detective? Detective Reed. Hmm he’s heard that name before. Never actually met the man but he’s come up before at the station.  
  


“We’ve spoken on the phone. About the red ice case, you were handling it on the Chicago side.” Finally remembering his voice and the hinted Chicago lilt he had in the words he spoke. His voice held a faint growl that Hank found himself drawn to. He heard it while he spoke during the meeting.  
  


“Yeah, that’s me. You’re kinda famous even on our side.” he reminds him of how grand he used to be. Hank feels a pit of shame of how far he’s fallen.  
  


“Been keepin’ up on your current cases too. Pretty impressive. Enough ass kissin’. Not my style.” If Hank didn’t know any better, he thinks this guy has a bit of hero worship. He realizes in this room they are nothing but people who want nothing more but help and to be clean.  
  


“Yeah? What brings you here?” He almost regrets asking the way Gavin’s eyes avert his.  
  


“Well, guess you could say it’s the same reason I’m goin’ to these meetings.”   
  


Hank nodded in understanding knowing full what he meant. Fowler had tried everything to get through to him. Jumped through hoops to make sure he had a job. He owed everything to Connor and Fowler. Reed, it seems, was given a transfer to Detroit.  
  


He gave the man another once over. Strong jaw, face covered in faint and not-so-faint scars. Lips tantalizing him for a bite and eyes that oozed defiance.  
  


Gavin smirked as he noticed Hank’s gaze and asked. “Wanna grab a coffee after this?”  
  


Hank felt hot under Gavin’s knowing eyes. His self hadn’t been this good in while. This guy was young and attractive and was giving him some signals. Or perhaps he was reading it wrong and this is how he typically acted. Perhaps he just enjoyed the presence of another cop in this place and wanted to be his sponsor.  
  


“What’s wrong with the coffee here?”  
  


Gavin snorted, “It tastes like it was dipped in ass.”  
  


Hank’s lips curled in amusement and nods as he motions Gavin to lead the way. They left in the middle of meeting; he doesn’t know how much Connor would appreciate knowing he left with the troublemaker of the group. He wondered if coffee really meant coffee. He forced the thoughts out. He was here for help not a booty call. He wouldn’t risk his recovery for anything.  
  


It turns out it was just coffee. Gavin took him to this little hole in the wall place 3 blocks away from the AA building. They sat in a booth in the back, watching as Gavin grumbled a greeting to the waitress.  
  


They sat across one another in silence, seemingly forgetting how to have and hold a conversation. Hank felt the need to fill the silence with something, but Gavin simply sipped his coffee and looked out the window.  
  


“First meeting can be sorta rough, figured you could use a break outside of it.” finally breaking the silence continuing to look out the window.  
  


Hank was taken back by the casual thoughtfulness of the idea. It had been hard being surrounded with that many people and so many of them had been sober longer than he could ever hope. It was overwhelming.  
  


“You lookin’ to be my sponsor or somethin’?” After a moment of not saying anything.   
  


Gavin scoffed.  
  


“I’m grateful as hell for my sponsor, she did everything she could to keep me from relapsing.” Gavin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Hank.  
  


“I relapsed once. She found me in my apartment covered in my own puke. Cleaned me up, made me coffee and screamed her lungs out at me.” he laughs at the memory.  
  


“Everyone’s been treating me like glass like any little thing would make me relapse.” Hank understood this very well. He knows Connor means well, and he appreciates his effort, but sometimes he could be overprotective and overbearing.  
  


“But she didn’t. She gave me that tough love I needed.”  
  


“Did you two…” his words heavy with insinuation, Gavin threw his head back and laughed, Hank felt his stomach flip.  
  


“Nah, we’re both too gay for that shit.” once he finished laughing.  
  


“Someone ever tell you you talk a lot?”  
  


“If I had a dime every time someone told me to shut the fuck up…” he joked.  
  


“I’m tellin’ ya to get to the point.”  
  


“I’m tellin’ you I’m not gonna be a nurturing type sponsor. If you’re looking for me to hold your hand, then you should look for someone else.”  
  


Gavin takes another sip of his coffee; Hank watches him with curiosity eager to hear what he has to say next. He wasn't like anyone he's met on his recovery before. All hard edges but genuinely cared and respected the process of recovery.  
  


“You’re a cop, right? It makes it harder. I know what that’s like. I won’t be nice, but I’ll be there for you. No bullshitting around.”  
  


“That’s the kind of thing I need. I don’t need overbearing or hand holding.”  
  


Gavin smirked. “Well, then got yourself a sponsor.”  
  


The next few weren’t easy, but being Gavin made it bearable. He was right, he wasn’t nice. He was an abrasive arrogant asshole.  
  


But he was there when he needed him. He always picked up the phone at 2 a.m when he was thinking about going to the nearest liquor store and losing himself. Gavin was good at distracting him by starting up arguments about which baseball team was better. Chicago’s or Detroit.

  
Hank tells him, “You guys have two teams and still suck ass.” Hearing the feigned offended gasp from Gavin never ceases to make him smile. He looks forward to it.  
  


Hank would always get heated from Gavin knowing which buttons to press. By the time 4 A.M rolled around Hank almost forgot that he woke up in a cold sweat 2 hours earlier with the urge to drink.  
  


They hung out every other day and would see each other at meetings. Before he would dread the meetings only because going there reminded him of far he had fallen. He’s told Gavin this and he watched as his face scrunched up in anger.  
  


“You dumbass. Being there means you’re alive and you’re making your life better for yourself. It’s not failure it’s a God damn success. Every meeting is a fucking achievement.”  
  


The dread turned to excitement. It meant he’d get to see Gavin again. The younger man usually walks in later than he did and would give Hank a quick nod while making a beeline for the coffee. He watches him as he takes the first sip and make a face of disgust. He’s never surprised to see him continue to drink it anyway.  
  


After the meeting they would get lunch and chat about what had happened since they last saw each other. Hank wasn’t a particularly chatty person, but with Gavin it was different.  
  


He remembers talking to Connor about him as they have yet to meet. Connor watched him with wariness.  
  


“Hank…please don’t take this the wrong way.” He starts.  
  


“Spit it out, Connor.”  
  


“Are your feelings for Gavin starting to deviate into something inappropriate.” Hank choked on his coffee, coughing as he felt the liquid go down the wrong pipe. The idea of him and Gavin? They’ve only known each other for 9 months. But it’s honestly the happiest he’s felt since…well. Cole. He’d never be that happy again. But this was close.  
  


Hank was silent after he coughed trying to clear the coffee from his airways.  
  


“What the hell, Connor?” his mouth went dry, the way Connor was looking at him made his fingers twitch.  
  


“If I’m wrong, I apologize.” he said after a moment. Connor wasn’t wrong when it came to picking up on things. Hank hadn’t noticed feelings growing inside him.  
  


He hadn’t noticed the way his eyes would linger on his lips as he spoke. Or how his shaky hands felts so still when Gavin playfully clasped him on the shoulder. How he looked forward to hearing the grogginess in his voice when he calls him at 2 in the morning. The butterflies in his stomach he tried to suppress every time he would see his little arrogant smirk.  
  


“I don’t…know what I’m feelin’.” after thinking about it for a moment.  
  


Connor blinked in surprise at Hank’s honesty. The program and Gavin must have made him a bit more in touch with his feelings.  
  


“Maybe you should tell Gavin.” Connor suggested.  
  


+++

  
That brought them back at the coffee shop for one of their weekly updates. It was mostly just to talk about the game from the previous night, but for Hank he wanted to say something more.  
  


Gavin seemed to have notice the tension in the air. He didn’t say anything. Let Hank have the first say clear the air with whatever he wanted to get off his chest.  
  


After a few minutes of silence, it seems Gavin’s small amount of patience ran out. He was surprised it lasted this long.   
  


“Spit it out already? Did you relapse? Cuz you know that’s okay that’s what I’m here for.” Gavin’s face is determined, and he slides his hand on the table. Hank sees his hand begin to try and reach for his but in the last second plants his palm flat on the table.  
  


Hank resists the urge to reach out but stopped himself too. Instead shaking his head in response.  
  


“No, it’s something else…”  
  


Gavin’s face hinted relief and transitioned concern. His face flashed a certain hardness to it.  
  


“Guess I know what it is. Wanna change sponsors? I get it. It’s fine. Don’t worry you gotta do the best thing for your recovery. I’m not the most nurturing guy or anything and I’m not exactly that fun to hang out with but—”  
  


“Will you shut up for a second?” Hank feeling a hint of annoyance but also wanted to soothe Gavin of his insecurities.  
  


Gavin shut his mouth forehead crease his face confused but willing to listen to what Hank had to say.  
  


“Not to kiss your ass, but you’re a great sponsor. I haven’t been close to relapsin’ since meeting you. You’ve done more for me than I expected. You’re there for me and you’re not as big of an asshole as you let people know. I don’t know we’ve only known each other a few months but….” the look in Hank’s eye said everything he didn’t say and everything he felt.  
  


Gavin stared at him, eyes blown open, mouth hanging slightly ajar. Hank waited expectantly for Gavin to process everything.  
  


“I… have to go.”  
  


Gavin took some bills from his pocket leaving it on the table and leaving without another word.  
  


Hank felt his insides crumble.

+++

  
Connor kept an extra eye on Hank after that. Hank didn’t relapse, just felt empty. Empty at home. At the station. Only 3 days had passed, and he’s heard nothing from Gavin. The alcohol called to him, but he keeps on thinking on the disappointed look on Gavin’s face. It was hard to resist, and Connor was like a hawk, trying to get anything to drink would be nearly impossible.  
  


He shouldn’t have said anything. It was too fast. It was inappropriate. Gavin wanted to help with his recovery and Hank made it complicated with feelings. You weren’t supposed to fall for your sponsor. He ruined everything. A good friend, someone he cared for deeply, chased off by his feelings.

+++

‘Meet me at the diner. Regular time.’  
  


The message from Gavin sent Hank in a spiral of emotions. Gavin was speaking to him again after what felt like forever. What if it was to tell him they could no longer spend time together? Part of him didn’t want to go in fear of rejection. He was fully prepared for Gavin to look at him with a mixture of pity and disgust and tell him to never contact him again.  
  


Before he could decide he was already in his car. Hours had passed and he was on his way to their diner. He spotted Gavin’s car. The man was never early to anything and so being here before he was added to the intensity of the situation.  
  


His stomach is in knots as he hears the familiar bell chime when he enters the diner. There are a few people there already, Gavin sticks out among the rest. His entrance catches Gavin’s attention, the man looks up from his coffee, Hank averted his gaze and found the clock on the wall more interesting than Gavin’s stupidly pretty eyes.  
  


He made it to their regular booth and sat down. The waitress poured Hank some coffee and left them to talk. Silence was the first noticeable thing. Hank’s mouth dried up not knowing what to say. Anything he wanted to say die upon seeing Gavin.  
  


“I’m sorry.” was the first thing Gavin said finally putting the deafening silence to an end.  
  


Hank doesn’t know what to do with this statement. Sorry for not texting? Sorry for leaving so suddenly last time? Sorry for not reciprocating his feelings?  
  


“For what?” He brings himself to say, voice trying not to crack under the strain of the tension between them. Gavin runs a hand through the locks of his hair letting out a sigh and eyes starting at his coffee and landing on Hank.  
  


“I don’t know…shit…I’m fuckin’…I don’t do this shit often. I’m sorry for bailing the other day. For not texting. It probably kinda fucked you up. 'Specially after you told me—”  
  


“It’s fine, we all fuck up. You’re here now. Listen, you don’t have to say anything. You don’t feel the same way I get that.”  
  


Gavin’s eyes widen.  
  


“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” a confused look on his face appearance in the lines on his face.  
  


“You’re my sponsor. You’re supposed to support me. Talk to me on the phone. Meet me up to check my progress. I misinterpreted that shit as feelings. I don’t know why a guy like you could ever love, hell, even like a guy like me. Fucked up as I am.”  
  


Gavin’s expression grew increasingly more furious with each degrading thing Hank said about himself until Gavin slaps a hand on the table. It wasn’t loud enough to make Hank jump but to stop his rambling.  
  


“Cut that shit out. You don’t know jackshit about how I feel about you or this situation. Sponsors aren’t supposed to talk to you for hours. They sure as hell aren’t supposed to meet for coffee 3 times a week. They aren’t supposed to think about what shade of blue your eyes are.”  
  


Hank looks at him in hint of disbelief.  
  


“What I’m sayin’ is, I feel the same fucking way. I left cuz I didn’t want you to get dragged down by my issues. Your recovery is the most important and I didn’t know if hanging around me would fuck you up.”  
  


Hank continued listening, each word seemingly replacing the years alcohol had taken from his lifespan.  
  


“I had to talk to my sponsor. She told me to stop being an idiot.” he chuckled at remembering her words. Gavin’s hand moved onto Hank’s. He moved over the table and pressing his lips against the older man’s, letting his lips tell Hank how much he means to him. Hank kisses back once the shock has died down, squeezing his hand in return.  
  


It was everything Hank had hoped for. Gavin’s soft lips and tongue tasted of coffee, cigarettes, and sweet pastries. He could feel the stubble pleasantly scratch against his face. They parted ways once they remembered they were in a public space. Hank’s cheeks pinked by the experience.  
  


“I can’t be your sponsor anymore.” Gavin said with a small smile. The words were soft, but Hank felt sadden at the fact Gavin would no longer hold that title.  
  


“But that just means I can take you out.” Hank replies.  
  


“It means you can fuck me into a mattress now, yeah.” Gavin’s eyes sparked with something Hank can’t quite place.  
  


Hank scoffs, “Who says I’m doin’ the fucking?”  
  


“Always knew you were a pillow princess.” Hank throws his head back and laughs, squeezing Gavin’s calloused hands again, never wanting to let go.  
  


Their forgotten untouched coffee going cold as they continue to talk freely, without the restraints of sponsorship.


	5. Wedding Blue Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is invited to Tina's wedding and finds the best man behind the church when trying to get a sip of his flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent to me as a prompt under 'two miserable people meeting at a wedding'. at my tumblr https://vaxreed.tumblr.com/

The ceremony was beautiful. The brides looked absolutely stunning. Tina and her new wife were with glowing with that newlywed aura. Their smiles bright as they walked down the aisle everyone cheering for the new life they would have together.  
  


He worked with her after she was transferred from a precinct in Chicago. She was smart as hell with just the right amount of sass and sarcasm to make her endearing. Gave most of the guys at the station a run for their money when it came to who could drink who under the table.  
  


Hank wished her the best and all the happiness world. It reminded him of his wedding day and how happy he was. Hopefully, hers had a better result. He came to the wedding alone and seeing everyone with their dates made him itch for a drink. The flask in his breast pocket was calling out to him.  
  


While the photos were happening, he decided to sneak out the back, he wasn’t exactly needed for this part. He felt sleazy but the want for a drink was stronger than his guilt.  
  


He didn’t except to see anyone behind where the ceremony was held. Let alone the best man. His eyes were instantly drawn to him when he stood behind Tina. His proper dark suit contrasting the scars that peppered his face and his severe expression.  
  


Seems like he wasn’t the only one with the urge to leave as he watched the desperate manner he sucked on the cigarette.  
  


“Slow down or you’re not gonna have anything left.” Hank started off with the man flicked his eyes over to him. He blew out the smoke in the opposite direction as Hank.  
  


“I have a whole pack, but thanks for your concern.” tone oozing sarcasm.  
  


“Fuck, their vows on forever. I love Tina, but holy shit. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.” he continued and took another drag.  
  


Hank felt safe to take out his flask uncapping the lid and taking a nice swing. He loved as it burned down his throat.  
  


“You know there’s an open bar, right?” Gavin chimed in.  
  


“It won’t be for another hour.”  
  


Gavin scoffed, “Can’t wait that long?”  
  


“Don’t get all high and mighty on me you’re practically deepthroating that thing.” motioning at the almost gone cigarette.  
  


Gavin’s mouth twitched. He didn’t say anything. They stayed silence enjoying their own vices for a bit more.  
  


“Could be deepthroating something else.” finally breaking the silence. Hank was mid swing when he heard this. His head whipping over to Gavin.  
  


“What?”  
  


“What? Not your style? Don’t worry about it then.” Gavin shrugging finishing the last of his cigarette.  
  


Gavin looked him in the eyes and could see a smirk tugging on his lips. He knew what he saw behind Hank’s eyes.  
  


“If you change your mind. There’s a little coat closet on the second floor.” he shrugged brushing up against Hank’s shoulder as he left.  
  


Hank was left starstruck.  
  


“I’m too old and sober to be fucking in closets.” he told himself after finishing up the liquor in his flask. This wasn’t nearly enough to make tipsy, but he felt a slight buzz. He was tempted to go upstairs. What would he do while they brides were off taking photos? Stand there awkwardly?  
  


After much debate about the morality of fucking in a church, he decides one more horrible decision wouldn’t kill him. However, getting his dick sucked by the best man didn’t seem much more complicated than that. Not evil, just wrong.  
  


The hallway was long with a plethora of white doors. He didn’t know which one it was. Fuck, maybe he should have asked. He walked down the carpeted hallway until he was pulled back into a closest by the collar of his coat.  
  


His mini heart attack would have to be put on hold because he came face to face with the best man. Staring directly into his grey eyes.  
  


“Hello? What the fuck you plastered or somethin’ already?” waving a hand in front of his face. The closet was lit by a dull bulb and had just enough room for killing time.  
  


“Fuck, no. You just grabbed me out of nowhere you’re lucky I didn’t pin you to ground, asshole.”  
  


Gavin gave him another smirk.  
  


“That your idea of foreplay? I wouldn’t mind that.” Gavin slides two fingers into his belt loops and pulls him closer, Hank’s breath hitches and their bodies are pressed against one another in the tight space.  
  


Hank was thankful the light wasn’t strong enough to reveal the flush dusting on his cheeks.  
  


“Listen you shithead, what makes you think I came up here lookin’ for you?” Starting to get tired of being flustered by this arrogant prick.  
  


“Well. I told you I’d be here and here you are.” the smugness radiating off him was starting to get to him.  
  


Hank had had enough and turned the tables by grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall, a low growl escaping his throat. He heard the other man gasp in surprise his eyes wide open at Hank’s initiative.  
  


They stare at each other waiting for the next move. Gavin moves in and presses his lips against Hank’s. Hank moans as places his hands on the best man’s waist sliding them passed his sides and grabbing handfuls of his ass. Gavin bites his lower lips rolling his hips feeling Hank’s half-hard member in his pants.  
  


They continue groping and kissing until a buzz interrupts them. Gavin stops a particularly sloppy kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he parts. He pulls out his phone and Hank’s resists the urge to roll his eyes. Cockblocked by a phone, just his luck.  
  


“Shit.” is all Gavin mutters out.  
  


“They need me back for the reception. Gotta postpone.” Gavin bring him down for another drawn out kiss, Hank hates how much the kisses impact him, how he wants to follow his mouth when he parts for the second them.  
  


“Find me after the speech.” winking, his touch lingering a moment longer before leaving the closet.  
  


It was like a tornado came and left into his life. With that wink and smug smirk on his face, Hank knew he was fucked.


End file.
